the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 December 2018
23:57-06 same 23:57-08 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 23:57-16 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:57-21 Even Conrad is bored! 23:57-23 Do you wanna play Mario Kart omg 23:57-36 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 23:57-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:57-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:57-52 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:57-59 South Ferry, South Ferry, South Ferry! 23:58-05 Sure, MP. 23:58-07 My best, greatest, bestest friend in the whole wide world. 23:58-13 did someone say Mario kart 23:58-14 True, true. 23:58-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:58-16 Yeh 23:58-17 o/ 23:58-27 /me one hit kill MP 23:58-31 the users come rushin in just at those words, disgraceful 23:58-32 Ah, MP. 23:58-37 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 23:58-39 Seems Conrad is a Member of Parliament. 23:59-32 https://mkpc.malahieude.net/online.php?key=44439337 OMG 23:59-46 make sure to make an account if anyone in here wants to play but hasnt already 23:59-52 What is that link leading to! 00:00-14 Ah! 00:00-18 What is the code we are looking for 00:00-59 South's brother Paladin is here it seems 00:01-09 H-huh...?! 00:01-10 I do not believe we are brothers 00:01-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:01-49 You, Necron, Freezy and South are quadruplets 00:01-57 Ah 00:02-02 Speaking of Necron, I have not seen him in a while 00:02-06 Has he popped in here at all? 00:02-14 Not that I know of 00:02-26 Lololol. 00:02-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:02-41 Oh well 00:02-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:03-46 Test. 00:03-56 Not a fail 00:03-58 fail 00:04-07 Tch tch tch... 00:04-49 /me does a dance to "Follow Greet Wait Repeat" whilst singing it 00:05-19 Hmph. 00:05-24 Tch tch tch. 00:05-31 Seems korra was Lolololing at nothin 00:05-35 Would you actually sing that in the vc on the TDL discord server? @Rogue 00:05-40 Seems Korra will have to TAKE THE L. 00:05-47 Actually my message came late, TG. 00:05-52 Rip 00:05-58 Was meant for Falco saying they were brothers. 00:06-29 probably not @Falco 00:06-37 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 00:06-40 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 00:06-44 You should 00:07-24 oof 00:07-29 I'm a crappy/good singer, idk 00:07-39 K 00:07-43 Gotta go now! o/ 00:08-04 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 00:08-05 o/ 00:08-13 ~ TheGeekyEmo has left the chat ~ 00:11-14 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 00:12-41 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 00:13-51 ~ TheGeekyEmo has joined the chat ~ 00:14-34 ~ TheGeekyEmo has left the chat ~ 00:14-47 Now witness the power of my stand... 00:16-26 Huh. 00:16-38 ~ TheGeekyEmo has joined the chat ~ 00:17-34 ~ TheGeekyEmo has left the chat ~ 00:19-14 ~ Mysterious Paladin has left the chat ~ 00:19-14 ~ TheGeekyEmo has joined the chat ~ 00:20-08 ~ TheGeekyEmo has left the chat ~ 00:20-17 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 00:21-37 ~ TheGeekyEmo has joined the chat ~ 00:22-08 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 00:25-28 ~ TheGeekyEmo has left the chat ~ 00:25-32 ~ TheGeekyEmo has joined the chat ~ 00:25-52 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 00:27-46 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:28-08 Hello from the OTHER sid 00:28-09 e 00:28-18 I must have called a thousand times 00:28-30 ~ TheGeekyEmo has left the chat ~ 00:31-08 Omg, TG. 00:31-09 Relink. 00:31-25 https://mkpc.malahieude.net/online.php?key=44439337 omg here u go 00:31-35 Thanks. < 3 00:31-41 npp < 3 00:32-04 Send my love to your new lover, TKF 00:32-06 *TG 00:32-08 omg 00:32-22 what spongey of loud land 00:32-36 messanger has a crush on u 00:33-34 who wouldn't omg 00:33-47 i wouldnt hahaha 00:33-54 :C 00:33-58 South Ferry, PM. 00:34-00 I would, omg. < 3 00:34-04 TG is beautiful. < 3 00:34-04 < 3 omg 00:34-13 Kiss him, TG 00:34-15 omg stop leaving mario kart or i will knock u out 00:34-24 It's not my fault it keeps daying. 00:34-29 omg fine then 00:36-48 korra loves me because he is awsome 00:36-54 yeh 00:37-05 Sadly, 00:37-14 TG is a lesbien who belongs to MoH 00:37-33 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:37-55 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 00:37-56 no ur a lesbien 00:38-16 That si true, Loud IS lesben omg. 00:38-18 Welcome, Kocka 00:38-22 Hey Kocka! o/ 00:38-29 OMG syde finally memed 00:38-35 Since when did Kocka become an admin here? 00:38-48 Congratz! :D 00:38-50 Since earlier today 00:38-52 Thanks! 00:38-55 lol. 00:39-12 Congrats, Syde! 00:39-19 Welcome, Qstlijku. 00:39-19 Welcome, C.Syde65. 00:39-31 I'd love it if Syde and Loud swapped personalities. 00:39-45 shush 00:39-55 omg korra's game keeps daying 00:40-04 Yes, it does. 00:40-13 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:40-17 Last thing I saw was TG accusing me of shit. 00:40-21 Hey Mess 00:40-21 Loud would be all like "I think that your memes are very offensive to the LGBT community, and you shuld really stop, however, that's only what I think". 00:40-21 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 00:41-01 Welcome, lesbien's crush 00:41-10 I still feel like shit tbh 00:41-25 What happened, MoH 00:42-07 Just this new girl they say is so much like me that they are calling her the "New Kitty" they all prefer her even some of my friends have quit talking to me because they like her more 00:42-19 And the way everyone's acting over her 00:42-28 Am i really so bad they need a replacement? 00:42-35 I mean these are friends I've had over a year 00:42-47 Not some randoms i met 00:42-57 Sadly, you are still the kitty of TDL 00:43-06 Like these are people I've talked to everyday for a year 00:43-27 just leave em 00:43-33 Tell me, 00:43-35 They already left me TG 00:43-39 They're clearly not your friends then 00:43-41 Who are these friends? 00:43-41 What servers? 00:43-51 Do you remember Fudge Korra? 00:43-54 No. 00:44-04 Hes been in all my servers 00:44-31 I met him just before Christmas of last year 00:44-36 omg korra fanatic will start calling ender new tg 00:44-49 No. 00:45-06 I'm not in the servers with the "new Kitty" 00:45-42 And i know if they do that they arent real friends 00:45-42 . 00:45-45 But it still hurts 00:46-22 And Shane is telling them I'm this manipulative person and etc when I'm not 00:46-41 Endy's TG? 00:46-42 Simply leave em all. 00:46-45 ^ 00:47-00 They already left! 00:47-19 And the worse thing is 00:47-27 I've seen screenshots of this girl 00:47-28 Shes so fake 00:47-34 Mess, they're not friends! 00:47-39 Its so clear shes faking it all to be like me 00:47-48 But they still prefer her 00:47-56 Leave them! 00:48-02 Who is this girl? 00:48-03 does she say "baka" too, TKF 00:48-08 She even faked an anxiety attack and they say I'm the attention seeker 00:48-18 Her name is Wolfy though she changed her name to Kitty now 00:48-27 Your friends are me, Alex, Syde, TG, Q, South, Loud, Korra, and the rest of us silly TDL bruhs. 00:48-29 *MoH 00:48-33 Not thrm. 00:48-37 She does Loud 00:48-55 Mess, I said leave 'em. 00:49-06 Just hang out with a different croud 00:49-10 *crowd 00:49-25 TDL is where you shall be from now on, Mess. 00:49-26 She even has online kids like me 00:49-38 Mess, can you stop ranting and listen? 00:49-44 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:49-46 Let me finish! 00:50-00 The only difference is she is 26 years old and seeking attention online 00:50-11 I would like to meet her 00:50-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:51-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:51-05 hmph 00:51-18 Shes legit dating shane whose 19 and doing all of this 00:51-21 And shes 26 00:51-44 OMG she is innerpopret 00:51-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:52-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:52-32 I think 00:52-39 you guys should let mess finish 00:53-20 Like you would think these people know me 00:53-36 They know everything i have told them is the truth 00:53-42 They have talked to me every single day for a year 00:53-49 I've helped them with alot 00:53-49 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:54-00 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:54-04 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 00:54-30 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:54-32 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:55-00 But when Shane gets a new girl whose like acts like my clone and starts saying I'm the liar and manipulative and etc they believe him 00:55-13 Mess, for a whole year I talked to youe evry single day! 00:55-15 And prefer the new girl instead of listening to what they know 00:55-41 I still think you're cool, so does all of TDL. 00:55-49 You must leave them! 00:55-55 When its clear shes fake af theres no way she could be exactly like me like that 00:55-56 Come back to us! 00:56-00 Shes pretending 00:56-05 I come here Chase 00:56-08 So who was Shane again? 00:56-18 Do you remember Reaper? 00:56-19 Not as much as you used too.\ 00:56-24 He is someone who should be shaMed 00:56-31 He's my ex from a while ago 00:56-35 Uh huh. 00:56-36 You met him 00:56-58 Does he have a FANDOM account? 00:57-10 Yeah 00:57-24 League of Thunder or something like that 00:57-31 (hmph) 00:57-33 Doesn't ring a bell 00:57-46 He was on CM a while ago 00:57-59 CandyMissy wiki 00:58-08 I don't think I've ever been there 00:58-09 Country Music Wiki 00:58-12 Oh 00:58-25 So what servers do you meet these people on? 00:58-27 Personal servers? 00:58-33 Or other community type servers? 00:58-46 They are always community servers 00:59-15 I think that 00:59-38 people don't get the importance of allowing someone upset to let everything out of their system 01:00-01 Discord is easier for me to use i like wikia but it lags alot 01:00-03 But 01:00-15 I met Shane when i had my old Roleplay server 01:00-21 He joined it idk who invited him 01:01-07 ~ TheGeekyEmo has joined the chat ~ 01:01-21 Welcome, TheGeekyEmo. 01:01-53 omg korra dayed 01:02-03 What about this other copycat of you? 01:02-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:02-12 What is her name, MoH 01:02-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:02-47 I was told about her by my friends who still talked to Shane 01:03-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:03-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:03-09 They were always dming me telling me different things she did that was just like things i did 01:03-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:03-30 ~ TheGeekyEmo has left the chat ~ 01:03-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:03-55 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:03-59 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:04-13 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 01:04-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:09-02 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 01:09-27 Welcome, Syde BOT 01:09-50 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:10-06 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven 01:10-32 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:11-02 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:12-09 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:15-42 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:15-44 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:15-46 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:15-58 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:16-28 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:17-04 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:17-34 Tei says to say Hi 01:17-44 So she said hi lol 01:17-48 How are you feeling now Mess? 01:18-06 A bit better still sad that a old friendship ended that way 01:18-18 Like 01:18-24 I know i have everyone here on TDL 01:18-43 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:18-50 But the whole reason i started reaching out to discord communities was everyone else had friends outside TDL and i wanted friends outside it as well 01:19-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:19-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:19-39 omg korra (pissed) (pissed) i am mad 01:19-59 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:20-01 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:20-09 omg 01:20-18 Who is "Tei"? 01:20-19 fucken mad, akumi 01:20-26 im fucken mad 01:20-42 omg he is back so never mind 01:20-43 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:20-51 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:20-54 omg tell tei i said hi back 01:20-59 Teiko 01:21-10 She left me a message on twitter i just now saw 01:21-31 All my online friends outside TDL hate me now, Mess. 01:21-41 Same Chase well 01:21-45 Minus Paris 01:22-19 I legit killed an entire wiki. 01:22-36 Along with a few dozen friendships on that wiki. 01:23-06 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:23-49 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:23-51 Send my love to ur new lova 01:23-55 lol. 01:24-27 I legit killed an entire wiki. 01:24-27 Along with a few dozen friendships on that wiki. 01:24-39 I see **256 is here with us tonight. 01:24-40 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:25-41 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:25-49 I just met someone who knew Saph 01:25-53 They dont like her either 01:26-11 They are also named Saph 01:26-12 omg what if kittynator becomes mod tkf 01:26-18 And i mentioned how i knew a saph 01:26-21 Then CCC is screwed. 01:26-29 And we started talking and realized we knew the same girl 01:26-31 Huh, MoH. 01:26-53 Hm? 01:27-01 Huh. 01:27-08 Huh? 01:27-20 Loco. 01:27-42 lol. 01:27-52 :O 01:28-14 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 01:28-45 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 01:29-20 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:29-26 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 01:29-38 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:30-16 WHAT messanger of movie land 01:30-30 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~